


A 'Special' Family

by AnaSofia



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Foursome, Incest, Multi, Non-Con tag is there for caution, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Teddy records video diaries to help Charlie get used to their family's "special" way of life.





	1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Re-write of something that was originally posted on Fanfiction.net

"It's your big sister Teddy here, and I'm making this video diary to help you survive our special family"

And a special family it is indeed. And it's not your average weirdo family either, you know, what most people would consider a special family. No, this family is special in a different way. They are closer than most families, and their relationship goes deeper than familial. As they do like to keep it in the family, if you know what I mean. And if you don’t, you will come to know.

As Teddy is about to finish her first video diary for Charlie, Gabe comes down the stairs, and informs Teddy that she has forgotten him. 

 

"If you weren't so busy jerking your dick raw all the time upstairs, maybe we wouldn't forget you. You want to say something to Charlie?" Teddy quips in response 

"You ruined my life" Gabe says, clearly upset about no longer being the baby of the family.

"Okay, so it's taking Gabe a little bit longer to get used to you. You were kind of a surprise." Teddy says to future Charlie.

"I thought surprises were supposed to be good." He quips

"And cut" Teddy closes the video camera and puts it down onto the table.

Her mother continues on the topic of Gabe’s jerking off. “Why do you masturbate so much when you have a family that can help you?" Amy says. Gabe just rolls his eyes. You see, that’s what makes this family so special compared to others. To put it bluntly, they fuck. They have for a while. P.J. and Teddy were eased into the lifestyle by their parents, Gabe was eased into the lifestyle by his siblings, but the incestuous bond between his siblings left him to think that he wasn’t welcome in a threesome, some weird psychological thing or something, although both his siblings and his parents have told him many times that he is welcome into bed whenever he wants.

Teddy, being the best big sister she possibly could be, knew that she probably wouldn’t be at home anymore when it came time to introduce Charlie into the lifestyle. So, she decided that recording video diaries to help ease her in would be a good idea. Knowing Gabe in his current masturbatory loving state, he wouldn’t exactly be the best person to help Charlie into the lifestyle. 

Of course, that’s a fairly decent amount time away (Like, sequeal time away).

"Anyways, I'm going back to work at the hospital for the first time since Charlie was born, so I want you all at home to help dad with the baby" 

"But mom, I have a study date at the library" Teddy says. To Teddy, and probably many other girls in school she suspects, Spencer is the hottest guy in school! If she reschedules, Spencer will think that she’s not interested.

Before Teddy can complain, her dad adds to her mother’s point. "And you know better than to schedule a study date with a boy outside the family without asking"

“Come on” Teddy says. See, that’s a negative to Teddy about this life. With the way the family is, she can’t really do anything with boys out of the family without some sort of issue. Eventually however, you, the reader, will watch them break free from this incestuous grip, and expand their sexual lives. Not to say that they will completely leave the incest life.

Teddy would protest further, but before she can, her dad speaks again. "It's time to go to school" 

But I haven't had breakfast yet?" Gabe says

“Let’s go” Their father says. 

Teddy complains on the ride to school about the unfairness of the no guys in the family rule.

“Hey, it’s not a no guys outside of the family rule” Her dad says. “You have to ask before you go somewhere with them, you know, like any normal family would.” They do acknowledge that they are a little bit not normal. But not too much.

“P.J. never has to ask before he goes somewhere.” Teddy says grumply.

“P.J. doesn’t go out with girls thought.” Their father says.

“That’s right” P.J. says smugly. “I don’t go out with girls” He nods like he’s the fucking coolest dude on the planet. Then he realizes what that implies. “Hey! I’m perfectly capable of getting to go out with a girl! I just don’t because all I need is you Teddy!” He says.

“Why can’t you have an attitude more like P.J.?” Their father asks.

“Yeah, do you not like fucking me anymore Teddy?” P.J. asks.

“When did I imply that?” Teddy asks.

“Well, prove it.” P.J. says.

“I fucking will!” Teddy says, unbuckling her seat belt and climbing into the back seat where P.J. and Gabe are seated. She undoes his jeans and pulls out his cock and starts to jerk him off. And, not wanting Gabe to feel left out, she does the same for him.  
She strokes both of their cocks, gentilly. Up and down, she jerks her brother’s cocks like she has done so many times before. She bends over, thought quite awkwardly, to give P.J.’s cock a few sucks, and then does the same awkward bend in the seat for Gabe. She uses her saliva as lube, to jerk both the boys off harder, and faster, and more fluidly.

P.J. moans “Teddy.. I’m about to cum!” Teddy quickly bends over again and sucks on P.J.’s cock again, and his ropes of cum shoot into her mouth. Without swallowing, she then switches over to Gabe’s cock, and gives him a few sucks, and his ropes of cum shoot into her mouth.

Letting go of both cocks, she swallows the her brothers’ cum, and then climbs back into the front seat. 

“You want me to blow you too, dad?” She asks.

“Not enough time.” He says.

They get to school, and on the way out Teddy’s father smacks her ass. Teddy looks back to see her dad winking at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Study Date

During school, Teddy tells Spencer that there has been a change of plans, and that instead of going to the Library, they will be going to her house.

"Okay, I'm leaving for work" Amy says. She goes over the list of things Charlie might need and her schedule to her husband.

"Sweetheart, would you relax? Big daddy's got this all under control." Bob says

"Just because you have a big cock doesn't make that true" Amy says

"You seem to forget that I was fully involved in the raising of three kids” Bob replies,

"Yeah, but that was mostly sexual education when they got old enough" That's true their children think. "Bye" and she leaves, Bob with a look of 'oh come on' on his face.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Teddy rushes to answer the door before anyone can answer. 

"Hi!" Teddy excitedly spits out.

"Hi" Spencer says

"Hi, I'm Teddy's dad" Bob says.

"Nice to meet you sir" He says

"Spencer and I are going to study for our biology test tomorrow. So, can you please give us some privacy so we can focus?" Teddy says.

"Teddy, didn't your mom say no study date?" Her father says

"At the library" 

"Alright, well I have a child to take care of, have fun studying" He says

"Gabe, you leave too" Teddy tell him sternly.

"Have fun studying" He does air-quotes when he says studying. Teddy give him a dirty look. As he goes up the stairs, he winks at her.

“Kids” Teddy says.

"Yeah" Spencer says. Teddy pulls out her text book and opens it up mindlessly, mesmerised by Spencer. She looks down at the page and realizes it's on human sexuality. And there are really detailed pictures on it. Like, really detailed. They stare at it for a moment before Spencer speaks up. "Well, I guess that's something we should be studying."

"Uh… yeah" Teddy glances over at Spencer’s lower region and realizes that he's erect. Her heart is beating fast and she feels her vagina being to moisten. She reaches over and feels it. She can't believe what she just did! She can't believe what she’s doing! He doesn't protest so she unzips his pants and pulls out his cock. She looks at it in wonder. It's nowhere near as big as her dad's or P.J.’s, but Spencer is so much more attractive, she thinks. She wastes no time, giving it a few tugs before pulling herself in front of him and licking the head a few times, feeling it swell and then putting the tip in her mouth and starting to suck. She sucks her way down to the base fairly easily, having plenty of prior experience on two larger cocks, her dad's and P.J.’s Speaking of P.J., as she’s working on Spencer's cock, he starts playing music with his friend very loudly. As Teddy comes off of Spencer's cock, he ejaculates all over her face.

"What the fuck, P.J.!" Teddy exclaims, she gets off her knees and heads downstairs.  
"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to study with someone upstairs" She ask. Emmett looks at her with creepy love in his eyes. What a weird guy, Teddy thinks.

"No can do" P.J. says.

She unplugs some cords "If you don't, I'm shoving these cords up your asses." She walks back upstairs, hoping her point is proven.

Emmett ask who I'm studying with. P.J. replies that it's a guy Teddy is totally into.

"I can't believe she's cheating on me!" Emmett exclaims.

"Well, did you not see the stuff on her face?" P.J. asks, referring to the load of cum that was still left on her face. She wipes it off her face using her fingers and sucks it off.. 

"Huh?" Emmett clearly didn't see.

"Alright now that's dealt with… Where were we?" Teddy says, Just then, her dad comes falling down the stairs. Charlie flies into the air. As her dad hits the bottom, he catches her.

“Oh God” Teddy screams.

"Nobody tell mom!" Her dad says, then he yells °P.J.! Start the truck up! I need to go to the hospital." Teddy takes Charlie from his arms. 

"I'll go try to put her back down." Teddy says as P.J. runs upstairs.  
Teddy motions for Spencer to come upstairs with her. It's fairly easy for her to get Charlie back into the crib and sleeping again.

“Let’s go to my room” Teddy says. 

In her room, Spencer says “We don’t have the textbook.”

"We don't need the textbook right now, we were studying hands-on" She says.

"Oh yeah" he says. She unzips his pants and they drop. His cock is half-erect, Teddy wasn’t sure if it was on its way down or on the way up, but it is on the way up now, as she teases the tip, swirling her tongue around it and looking up at him as she puts the tip in her mouth. She doesn’t suck as hard as before, She was surprised he came as quickly as he did before, She guesses that she doesn’t know her own sexual strength, having spent so much time with only three other guys.. While she’s sucking him off she takes off her jeans and panties. She pulls her shirt up, pulling away from his cock as it goes over her head and completely off. She stands up in front of him completely naked, something she’s done many times before with her dad and her brothers, but this feels different to her. She pushes him up onto her bed. She climbs up on top of him like she’s done so many times with family members. She guides his cock into her pussy and starts riding it. He starts moaning. His arms stay by his side, he clearly has no idea what to do. She doesn’t mind right now, it might be his first time or maybe he’s never been ridden before like this. She speeds up, and he moans more. She feel his cock inside her, but It's not as big as she’s used to but whatever, it’s Spencer, the hottest guy in school. She feel his cock twitching inside her. 

She thinks he's trying to hold back orgasm, so she says "Don't hold it back, cum for me Spencer!” 

"Oh god" he groans and then shoots his load inside her. He finishes, leaving his whole load inside of her. She gets up, trying to hold it all inside of her. "I didn't know you were like that" he says.

She lay down on the bed beside him and points to her vagina "It's your turn to get me off". He obeys quickly, he kisses and licks. He isn't very good though, because eventually Teddy drifts off to la-la land. 

She comes back when she hears her dad walking down the hall 

"Oh shit" She pushes Spencer off her vagina but it's too late. Her dad is at the wide open door.

"Oh geez" He says.

"Dad!, You're supposed to knock!" Teddy says.

"Your door is wide open!" He says. He turns around. Spencer has already gathered his clothes and has gotten dressed. She walks with him down the stairs

"Bye" He says to Teddy

"Good Night, sir" He says to her dad. That was… awkward.

"…oh, and if you ever meet a cute boy outside the family, do not bring him home and have sex with him, 'cause if you do, well, Good luck, Charlie.”


	3. Chapter 3

P.J. was at the park with Charlie, and everything was going well. Not because of Charlie, no. I mean, she was co-operative, but that’s not what was going well for P.J, as P.J. was flirting with a pretty girl. Her name is Emma. P.J. didn’t care about much else, other than the fact that she was hot. They were feeling each other up, quite obviously this was going somewhere, and P.J wanted to take advantage of this. You see, it was rare that in his family there was even a chance to have sex with someone outside the family, and at this point in his life, he had actually never had sex with someone outside his family. He had had chances, but they never worked out, usually as a result of him screwing up somehow. But at the moment, he didn’t want to think about those blown chances, because this was definitely going somewhere. 

"Hey Gabe, can you watch Charlie for a second?" P.J. asks

"Uh sure, but why?" Gabe asks, but P.J has no time to answer, because Emma has dragged him behind some bushes that happen to conveniently hide them from the rest of the park. They kiss, and strip as they make out, clearly not caring about the fact that they had just met. P.J. was at full mast. He rubs his cock up against her. 

“Wow, you have such a nice big cock. I’ve never seen a cock so big!” She says.

“Thank you” P.J. says rather stupidly. Not that Emma was really listening to him, she was just focused on P.J.’s cock. She starts to stroke it, kissing P.J. as she does, before she gets on her knees. She keeps stroking him, taking a look at his cock, asking herself internally how she wants to approach sucking this cock. Of course, there’s not much to think about, just put it in your mouth!

And that’s what she does, she takes it in her mouth and starts to suck on it. P.J. enjoys this new mouth on his cock, although it’s not as good as Teddy’s. Teddy has a lot more cock sucking experience over this girl. Still, P.J. enjoys the moment. 

He let’s her keep sucking, and then she comes off to ask: “Do you like that?” 

“I love it, baby, keep going like that.” P.J. replies. She smiles after that and then goes back to sucking P.J. off, with even more vigour and enthusiasm. She starts to jerk the base of P.J.’s cock, she isn’t able to take his whole length in her mouth. P.J. hopes that she doesn’t think this will be a quick blowjob, because years of sex has led to him being able to last a fair amount of time in bed. And frankly, P.J. is getting a little bored of this girl sucking his cock, and he’s a little concerned that she might hurt her jaw sucking him off. He withdraws his cock from her mouth and lets her breath a little. 

“Wow… you last a long time!” She says. “My jaw hurts, but if you want me to, I can keep sucking your cock.” 

“No, that fine, but, how about I stick my dick in you?” P.J. offers. 

“Yes!” The girl says, and she eagerly positions herself on all fours. P.J. taps his dick on her anus a few times, considering fucking her there, but he knows that according to Teddy it hurts without lube, so he reconsiders and decides vanilla vaginal sex is okay. He pushes himself slowly inside of her and begins to fuck her rhythmically, slowly at first but quickly picks up the pace. 

She moans, and P.J. takes this as a sign to fuck her harder, so he starts fucking her hard and faster, and she moans louder, although she stiffles them when she remembers that they’re fucking in the park and they don’t want to get caught fucking here. 

P.J. rubs her ass, still eyeing it, maybe later he’ll fuck her there, but for now, fucking someone outside of the family in the pussy, in public no less, was good enough. He’d have to get this girl’s number, obviously she was into him, or they wouldn’t be fucking in public. 

“Oh yes P.J.” She moans. P.J. realizes that he’s forgotten her name but she still remembers his, not that that is important right now. “Fuck me! Make me cum.” She continues to moan. P.J. is surprised if she is actually close to cumming, because there wasn’t really that much foreplay involved. Well, he’d soon find out if she was telling the truth.

And she was, as she moans, she does cum on P.J.’s cock, and P.J. feels it spasming on his cock as she cums. He keeps fucking her, slightly harder now with her pussy being tighter. As he fucks her, she keeps cumming, in almost endless orgasm, one hitting right after the next. P.J. wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, and he doesn’t, because he blows his load deep inside of her pussy, while she still cums. 

Finally, he pulls his dick out of the girl’s pussy, it rapidly shrinking. They get dressed quickly and Emma thanks P.J. for the fun. 

P.J. goes back to Gabe, who is still with Charlie. 

"What were you doing?" Gabe asks

"Doing where?" P.J. asks in reply.

"Behind the bushes!" 

"Taking care of Charlie!" P.J. stupidly lies.

 

"You left Charlie with me, dumbass" Gabe says

P.J has a think for a moment. "Oh. Right. Don't worry about it." 

They walk home from the park. When they get back, Teddy looks into the carriage. 

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't somehow manage to bring the wrong child home" She says. 

"How could I ever do that?" P.J. says. He thinks for a minute, before realizing he forgot to get the girl’s number.

“Shit, I forgot to get her number.” P.J. thinks out loud.

“What?” Teddy asks.

“What?” Gabe asks.

“Don’t worry about it.” P.J. says.

P.J. never heard from Emma again, well, he did, but it was a long time from now, so don’t worry about it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me get this straight" Gabe says "You both fucked someone outside the family for the first time"

"Yep" Teddy says

"Yep" P.J. repeats

"And you didn't plan on telling me?"

"Yep" Teddy says  
"Yep" P.J. repeats

"Do you see why I feel like I'm the forgotten child?"

"Nope" Teddy says

"Nope" P.J. repeats.

Gabe storms up to his room, mumbling about being unloved and forgotten.

"Looks like someone is going to have to do something about this" P.J. says, looking over at Teddy. Teddy rolls her eyes, of course, he’s talking about her. It’s her who has to do something about it. Their mother isn’t home to help him. And, they don’t want their mother to know about them fucking someone outside the family.

“Looks like you’re taking care of Charlie then” She says.

Teddy goes up to Gabe’s room, and sees that he is jerking himself off, rather sadly. He’s not fully erect at the moment, and he’s just kind of absentmindedly jerking/flopping his cock around. 

She waits at the door for a bit, before she strips naked and goes in. She replaces Gabe’s hand, and jerks him off herself. She doesn’t spend much time on that, figuring that since Gabe jerks off so much, he wouldn’t really get that much pleasure from it. She begins to suck his cock, easily taking the whole thing in her mouth. His cock is now fully hard as his sister sucks his cock. Sucking him off is rather easy, his cock is not as big as his father’s or his brother’s yet, but he’ll get there. 

The sucking goes on for a while, Teddy enjoying an easy suck for once, compared to her brother’s or father’s. Not that it’s hard for her to suck them, she has been sucking them off for a while, it’s just that Gabe’s cock is smaller and easier to suck. Goes to show that size might matter, but bigger is not always better.

Teddy comes up off of Gabe’s cock, slowly. She positions herself so that now her pussy is above Gabe’s cock, and she rubs herself before she holds Gabe’s cock to guide it inside of her. She takes Gabe into her pussy and begins to ride his rock hard cock hard.   
Gabe just lets Teddy ride his cock. To begin with he’s not really in that much of the mood to fuck at this very moment, but he lets it happen anyways. He just focuses on the feeling from his sister riding him, eyes closed, but he does eventually open them while Teddy rides him.

He looks at her sexy body. He admires her body, the shape of it, while he’s being ridden, and slowly begins to come around to being less passive during this sexual encounter, and more into the sex, becoming more in the mood for it. He begins to touch his sister’s body, first putting his hands on her hips, then feeling up the sides of her body, and then playing with his sister’s breasts. 

“You’re so sexy.” Gabe says while his sister continues to ride his cock. She leans over while still riding and kisses Gabe, they kiss for a while before Teddy returns to an upright position. 

Gabe continues to feel up Teddy, making Teddy feel even better about herself, and Gabe feels better about himself too.

Gabe cums, shooting his load into Teddy’s pussy. Teddy keeps riding him, because the Ducan boys are always ready for round two immediately, and Teddy still needs to get off too. 

Gabe’s cum leaks out of Teddy’s pussy as she rides, acting as a lube that isn’t really needed. It does make Gabe’s cock a little bit more slippery, making the ride a bit more of a faster one now. 

The fuck is rather silent, other than the noises of bodies being together, Gabe has only spoken once and neither of them have moaned. The vocal silence is broken by a slight moan from Gabe, and then a louder one from Teddy as she plays with herself riding Gabe, she begins to get closer to orgasm.

Her orgasm however doesn’t come before Gabe once again cums inside her pussy, shooting rope after rope of a slightly smaller load than the last time, the two loads now mixing as drips out of Teddy’s pussy. 

Finally, it’s Teddy’s turn to cum, half she brought it on herself, half from Gabe’s cock. Orgasm is a feeling that Teddy has had many times, but she’s never gotten sick of it. 

She gets off of Gabe’s cock, which is still hard. If she was a bad sister, she would leave him with blue balls, but she’s a good sister, so with Gabe’s cum as her lube, she presses his cock against her anus, and squeezes it in. Her ass easily accepts Gabe’s cock, her has been used many times, so she doesn’t need a massive amount of lube, and the cum leaking out of her pussy supplies extra lube as she uses her ass to ride Gabe’s cock. 

Gabe’s shaft slides in and out of Teddy’s asshole fairly easily. It’s not exactly super tight, in fact Teddy has to squeeze her anal muscles a bit to maximize the pleasure for him. Teddy’s anus slides over his cock, a few times it does slip out, but it’s quickly slid back in when it does. 

It does take a while, but Gabe does eventually shoot a load, another one, inside his sister’s ass, the load smaller than the previous one again. Gabe is finally satisfied, although he probably would have been good with just two, to be honest. 

Teddy gets off of Gabe, both her holes now leaking with his cum. She kisses Gabe deeply.

“Okay, Gabe, just because we’re paying more attention to Charlie, doesn’t mean we still don’t love you, you just need to ask if you need anything. If we’re busy taking care of each other, just join in! You’re not forgotten” She says.

They kiss deeply again, and hug. 

“And, eventually, you’re going to get the chance to have sex with someone else too. When that chance comes, take it!” Teddy encourages him.

“Thanks” Gabe says, with a smile on his face. They kiss one more time before they get up to clean themselves. Gabe thinks to himself that yeah, it’s going to happen eventually for him too, but for now, he should pay more attention to his family, they are what is here and here for him after all!

All is well in the Duncan family once again. At least for now, because who knows what might happen in the future!


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy couldn’t believe what had just happened to her. She was going to be the school mascot. She did not want to be the school mascot. She had only applied and tried out because her mother forced- wanted her to try out. Her mother had told her that she was the school mascot when she was young, and that she had to suck some dicks to get an audition and suck even more to actually get the part. Teddy, on the other hand, did not need to suck any cocks, or pussies either. No, she was the only person who auditioned, so she was automatically given the position of school mascot. If she had had to suck some cocks, she would have at least had a chance to not get the part by pretending to be terrible at sucking cock. Although, you never know with these people and how long it’s been since they’ve got a blowjob, they might think a shitty one is amazing. 

After school, Teddy tells her mother about how she is now the mascot, but she doesn’t dare tell her that yet.

“Let’s celebrate!” Teddy’s mother says after Teddy told her the news. She grabs Teddy’s hand and leads Teddy upstairs into her parents room. Teddy and her mother kiss, tongue and all. It’s nothing new, they’ve been kissing like this for a long time. They make out for a bit before Teddy’s mother pushes her onto the bed, and climbs on top of it herself too, continuing to kiss Teddy. 

Again after kissing for a bit, they reposition so that they can rub their pussies together. They start rubbing them together and Teddy’s mother also rubs herself. Teddy is enthusiastic about neither the idea of having sex at the moment, or the idea of this position, it’s not exactly comfortable, although that might be the unenthusiasticness of having sex at the moment speaking. She’s not exactly sure if her mother is comfortable either, or if she just really wants to get off because she hasn’t been having that much sex recently with having to take care of Charlie. Her mother vigorously rubbing against Teddy’s pussy and her vigorous rubbing of herself support that idea. 

The rubbing continues for quite a bit, Teddy not really wanting to continue, but she does, if she tells her mother she doesn’t want to, she’ll probably be guilted into continuing anyway, so there is no point in wasting such time. Teddy’s mother comes quite quickly to orgasm, rubbing herself hard against her daughter as she cums hard. Grinding as she cums only increases the feeling, although she’s came so many times they all blend together in her memory eventually. Her orgasm isn’t short by any means however, she hadn’t been able to get off that much since the birth of Charlie, and Teddy becoming the mascot gave her an excuse for a special reason to have sex, even though she didn’t really need one, but she wanted the first time since giving birth to be special. 

Teddy’s mother lays in bed for a few moments, recovering, and as she does she kisses her daughter lovingly, as if they were a completely normal lesbian couple. Quickly she’s ready to go again.

She instructs her daughter to lay on the end of the bed and spread her legs wide,   
“You got me off, it’s only fair that I get you off” She says. Teddy is usually grateful about this fairness, but she really just wants this to be over, and get to telling her mother that she doesn’t really want to be the mascot at school. 

Her mother is now in between her legs. Before diving into her pussy she says “I’m so proud of you!”. She begins to lick flatly over and over again, rubbing the inside of Teddy’s legs as she licks. She sucks on Teddy’s clit, and then licks it before going back to sucking. She flicks over it one last time before she goes down, licking around the entrance of Teddy’s pussy before she begins to fuck it with her tongue, wiggling in before wiggling out, over and over again, fucking her daughter’s pussy with her tongue. 

She pulls out her tongue and inserts two fingers. She finger fucks her daughter, not bothering with going gently in the middle of passion. As she fucks Teddy’s pussy with her fingers, she also goes down and licks Teddy’s clit. Eating out Teddy’s pussy and fingering her at the same time gives Teddy great pleasure, so great even that she forgets momentary that she’s supposed to tell her mother she doesn’t want to be the mascot. Her mother has always been amazing at eating pussy, and according to her brothers and her father, she’s pretty good at sucking dick too. 

But soon this feels of forgetfulness is over, because her mother’s expert licking and fingering brings her to an orgasm. She climaxes on her mother’s fingers, the feeling of pleasure traveling all throughout her body. 

She withdraws her fingers and mouth from Teddy, kissing her daughter once again.

“I’m so happy for you.” She says.

“Uhm, one slight problem mom… I don’t want to be the mascot.” Teddy says.

"Why the fuck not?" Her mother angrily asks. "You know what, fuck it, I'll go there and be the   
mascot myself!" and she storms out of the room. 

“Well shit.” Teddy says to herself.

"Mom I don't think that's a good idea!" Teddy calls to her mother, but it’s too late, her mother doesn’t hear her. 

And no, it wasn’t really. The school they played against, their biggest rival, decided to do a stupid thing. They kidnapped the mascot with the intention of making the mascot actress the centerpiece of a gangbang. But they didn’t expect the person under the mask to be an adult, or be so pretty, they thought that it would be a girl who had trouble getting laid and one that they could easily convince to be the centerpiece of gangbang. In the end they decided to let her go. 

She then later told Teddy that, had she had had sex a few more times since the birth of Charlie, she would have taken them up on their offer to be the centerpiece. And then she told Teddy that’s what you miss when you don’t want to do things!

Yeah, right, as if Teddy wanted to be the centerpiece of a gangbang. As if she wanted a bunch of random guys cumming inside her. She might fuck her family, but she doesn’t hold the same slutty ideas that her mother does. Teddy’s not a whore you know.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight, is the moonlight dance, and obviously Teddy is going with Spencer. Of course, it’s supposed to be a date, but for Teddy and Spencer it’s more of an excuse to fuck. Teddy wants to fuck Spencer in public to satisfy her interesting needs. Now, Spencer probably isn’t exactly expecting a fuck to happen, but, Teddy figures that seeing that she’s such a good fuck, and that Spencer is a guy, he probably won’t say no, and it will happen. Although Teddy had it planned out perfectly, she was in for a couple of surprises. 

The night started out as she planned, she danced with Spencer, her heart racing, although she wasn’t sure if it was because of the dancing, or because her vagina was doing a lot of the thinking for her. At some point, they stop dancing, Teddy goes to get a drink, and Spencer goes off… somewhere. While Teddy is drinking some punch, Emmett comes up to her and attempts to talk to her. Spencer then comes up, taking Teddy’s attention away from him, her turning towards Spencer, who informs Teddy he’s going to the washroom. Teddy turns around to tell Emmett that yes, Spencer is in fact her date, but he’s not there, and has disappeared somewhere in the crowd. 

Spencer comes back from the washroom, and then he and Teddy dance for a bit before they go off to somewhere a lot more secluded. 

Teddy pulls down Spencer’s pants, and starts to stroke his cock. 

“W-what are you doing?” Spencer nervously asks.

“We’re going to fuck, Spencer.” Teddy says, putting it very bluntly, which surprises Spencer, who didn’t exactly expect this kind of thing from Teddy of all people. 

“Here, while the dance is going on?” Spencer questions.

“Yes.” Teddy says, and says nothing further, she takes Spencer’s soft cock in her mouth, sucking on the flop until it gets hard. Although it does stay hard, Spencer finds it difficult to stay hard with the risk of being caught taking up his mind. 

Teddy leaves Spencer’s cock wet, and she herself lifts up her skirt, dropping her panties, stands up in front of Spencer, facing him. She rubs his cock against her pussy before pressing it and it enters her. She grinds against Spencer, his cock moving inside her. 

This position isn’t exactly comfortable or the most pleasuring, so Teddy pulls off, and turns herself around. She guides him back inside of her and begins to rock back and forth, Spencer’s cock sliding in and out of her. 

“Grab my ass” Teddy says.

“W-what?” Spencer says.  
“Grab it.” Teddy asserts.

So Spencer does.

“Now fuck me, take control.” Teddy says.

Spencer is still very surprised about Teddy’s directness during sex. He hesitates a bit before he does take control, and begins to fuck Teddy. And at first, he’s not fucking her hard enough, because she’s not moaning at all. He picks up the pace and fucks her harder now, but he’s a bit unsure of fucking her harder because of the noise, he doesn’t want to get caught. 

But this carefulness is getting on Teddy’s nerves a little, because she’s not getting as much pleasure as she wants. It’s a bit frustrating for her to receive so little pleasure.

Eventually, Spencer pulls out and cums, onto the floor. 

Teddy kisses Spencer and says “Okay, let’s go back to the dance.”

“Should… shouldn’t I clean this up?” Spencer asks, referring to his cum on the floor.

“No, it’s not like they’ll know who’s it is!” Teddy says, walking away. 

Spencer looks at the floor cum before following Teddy back to the dance.

They dance a bit, Spencer again goes to the washroom. Teddy is slightly annoyed, why does he have to go to the washroom so often. 

Just then as she’s finishing this thought. P.J. comes up to her.

“What are you doing here?” Teddy asks. 

“Uh, I go to this school… so I’m allowed to go to this dance?” P.J. replies with a large hint of sarcasm.

“Right… but what are you doing here, in front of me?” Teddy asks.

“Are you embarrassed by the presence of your brother?” P.J. asks.

“Well, yes, but that’s not the point.” Teddy replies. “Answer me, what are you doing here?” 

“Making sure that you and Spencer don’t get up to anything.” P.J. says.

“And who put you up to this?” Teddy asks.  
“Who do you think?” P.J. asks.

“Well, it could be either one of our parents.” Teddy says.

“True, but who do you think cares more about what you do with your pussy?” P.J. asks.

“Mom.” Teddy says. Which is a bit hypocritical of her, Teddy thinks, because their mother was a huge slut in high school. 

“Yep” P.J. says.

“Well, you’re already too late, because Spencer and I just got back from sex.” Teddy says, proudly. 

“Well,” P.J. says, mocking Teddy’s tone. “Looks like you owe me something now.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at home then.” Teddy says.

“No,” P.J. replies. “I want it now.” 

“Now? We can’t fuck in public?” Teddy replies.

“Why not, we’ve done it before, and you just did it” P.J. insists. 

“We didn’t fuck in such a busy place!” Teddy retorts. 

P.J. insists with a look.

“Okay, fine.” Teddy says. “Bathroom, 5 minutes.”

“Which one?” P.J. asks.

“Girls.” Teddy says,

“Why?” P.J. asks.

“Because I said so.” Teddy says before leaving to wait for a few minutes. 

5 minutes later, Teddy is in the stall with P.J. She takes his cock into her mouth and sucks, long, hard, and deep, slobbering his cock with her saliva, and then coming back up, and stroking him off some more. She just jerks him off, using her saliva as lube.

“You’re not going to do anything else?” P.J. asks.

“No, why should I?” Teddy asks, slightly angry.

“Fair enough.” P.J. says. 

A few minutes go by, and P.J. is no closer to orgasm then he was a few minutes ago.

“Maybe we should have waited until we got home.” P.J. says.

Teddy lets go of his cock.

“Good luck getting out of here then” Teddy says, and unlocks the door, shoving P.J. out, his cock still out.

P.J. fiddles around with his pants for a few seconds before he’s out the door. 

Teddy waits for a few minutes before exiting the stall herself. She makes sure everything is in order before exiting the bathroom, and goes to find Spencer, which takes her a while but whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy woke up refreshed the next day after the dance. She went over the moments from the dance in her head. She had fucked Spencer. He was really reluctant, and as a result Teddy didn’t get off like she wanted to. And then she sucked of P.J. in the washroom, and didn’t get him off. They were supposed to take care of each other when they got home, but they were so tired they forgot about it and went straight to sleep. 

So when she woke up, she was horny. She knew for a fact that P.J. would be horny too. Gabe was probably horny too, if he hadn’t yet jerked his cock off. Teddy knocks on P.J’s door.

“Hey, you awake?” Teddy asks. 

“Yep” Says P.J. “And so is my dick!” P.J pushes down the covers to reveal his thick erect cock. His dick was definitely awake. 

Teddy then goes to Gabe’s room. 

“Gabe, we are going to have sex, if you want to join us come to my room.” Teddy says. Gabe will probably come, and if he doesn’t he can’t really complain about not being involved in the family love making anymore. 

P.J. sits on Teddy’s bed and undoes his pants, and he drops them to the floor. She takes his cock into his mouth, and begins to suck him off. P.J. closes his eyes and lets Teddy work her magically skilled mouth on him. 

“Oh god Teddy.” P.J. moans. “This never gets old.” 

Teddy takes the cock out of her mouth slowly, and with a pop it comes out. 

“Am I better than mom?” Teddy asks. 

“Definitely” P.J. says. Teddy smiles before she takes the cock back into her mouth and starts to suck again. There was a time when P.J. almost never let Teddy suck his cock. He’d always go to their mother for a blowjob, because she was so much better. Teddy taught herself how to suck cock better. Well, not on her own. She blew her father, who was really eager to have Teddy’s tight mouth suck him off. From that she learned how to suck cock. And then she started to use her skills on P.J.’s cock, which gradually brought him over to her side. She’s probably not as amazing as her mother yet, but since Charlie’s birth, Teddy has been way more available. 

Teddy feels hands on her ass. Gabe as finally decided to come join them for sex. Gabe feels up Teddy’s ass, and she pushes her ass out, inviting Gabe to use either hole. She hears Gabe’s pants drop, and then feels Gabe rub his cock against her pussy before he enters her. Gabe starts to fuck her gently at first, but not for long because very quickly, he starts to fuck her hard. He pounds her pussy, the slapping of body on body filling the room. 

P.J. starts to take control as well, as he begins to fuck Teddy’s mouth rather than let her suck it. So much for being better than mom, he never fucks her face. Both her brothers use her for a while. Gabe’s cock slips out of Teddy’s pussy a few times. He wishes it was really tight, like how the girl’s pussys at school probably are. He wouldn’t know, he’s too busy jerking off all the time. Maybe he really should stop jerking off so much, and he’ll finally get a girl.

“Do you want to switch?” P.J. asks Gabe, possibly noticing his frustration with slipping out. 

Gabe just nods, pulling out of Teddy’s pussy. 

Teddy uses this as an opportunity to catch her breath. She doesn’t get much of a chance though, because very quickly, Gabe’s cock is in her mouth and fucking it. She sucks it while he fucks her mouth, just like he was doing at the other end of her. Too hard, that is.

P.J. is a little more considerate with the other end, fucking his sister with more care than Gabe. Oh well, Gabe will learn eventually.

They keep going like this for a while, before Gabe asks “Want to coat her face with jizz?” That’s no way to talk about your sister, Gabe. 

“Sure.” P.J. says, and he pulls out of Teddy’s pussy before he gives her ass a gentile smack. Teddy takes her mouth off of Gabe’s cock, and starts to suck on P.J.’s, before then going back to Gabe’s cock again. She sucks on P.J. with a lot more effort than she does on Gabe’s cock, just because P.J. was a little nicer to her. 

Of course, this results in P.J. cumming first.

“I’m going to cum.” P.J. says, and Teddy gives one big suck before she pulls herself off of P.J.’s cock. P.J’s load shoots out of the tip of his cock, and onto its target, Teddy’s face. All while Teddy keeps stroking Gabe’s cock. P.J. is finished, and Teddy starts to suck on Gabe’s cock again, her face with ropes of cum on it. 

Gabe quickly finds himself read to cum looking at his sister’s cum dotted face. “I’m going to cummm” He moans, and Teddy does the same thing, a big suck before coming off of his cock, and Gabe shoots his load of cum on Teddy’s face. 

Both of them admire her face before leaving.

“Hey! Aren’t you going to get me a towel?” Teddy says. Her brothers ignore her. 

She gets her video camera and starts recording. She tells future Charlie about how that not all men will be considerate of her feelings, and needs even her own brothers sometimes. She then gestures to her cum covered face, asking “guess how this happened.” She tells Charlie to find a boy who loves her deeply or… good luck, Charlie. 

Teddy goes to the bathroom and wipes her face off, before she heads back to her room. She lays on her bed and uses her fingers to get herself off, knowing every place she likes to get herself off and finally cum. Her brothers are so inconsiderate sometimes, but hey boys will be boys! Teddy then gets into the shower and properly cleans herself after that sweaty fuck session.


End file.
